Untitled Need ideas
by Phantom's Angel629
Summary: Just a little oneshot that come to find. It's Christine's wedding day. Fear and doubt suddenly enter her mind. Will she over come it?


Summery: Its Christine's wedding day and as she gets ready doubts begin to echo in her head. Will she go through with it? Can Erik and Madam Giry help her or will fear and doubt win out? Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive critiques are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the opera. The lawyers standing right behind me and Erik himself refuse to let me. whines I never have any luck!

Christine smiled as she ran a brush through her thick brown curls. "Today's the day." She thought to herself. "I'm getting married." She looked around the room for a moment. She was back in her old dressing room in the now fully restored Opera Populaire. She couldn't help thinking how appropriate the whole thing seemed. Before her thoughts could continue there was a knock at the door that brought her mind back to the present. "Come in" she called softly, knowing who had come to call. The door opened and Meg rushed in and hugged Christine. 'Oh Christine this is so exciting! You're getting married." Christine laughed as she hugged her dear friend. During all of the excitement Meg's mother Marie Giry just stood in the doorway and watched. After a moment of hugs and excited giggles Marie entered the room and smiled at the two. "Ladies, we must get the bride ready. It wouldn't do for her to be late for her own wedding." Christine rushed forward and gave Marie a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're here." Marie just put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "My dear, you are like a daughter to me and your soon-to-be husband like a son. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Meg took Christine's hand and gently pulled her over to a chair "First let's do your make up." she declared, while Marie picked up a brush continued to run it through Christine's hair. In no time her make up and hair were beautifully done. Her hair had been left down with many white roses carefully pined throughout. Now it was time for her to put on her wedding gown. Christine smiled as she turned her gaze to the stunning gown carefully resting on her bed. She ran her fingers over the delicate silk and smiled. "He put so much care into this" she thought to herself. Marie and Meg helped her slip into the gown and both smiled. "You look lovely" Marie said as a few tears began to appear. "None of that now, you'll make me start!" Christine said fondly.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --

The sounds of the three women drifted down deep into the catacombs of the opera house. Erik couldn't help smiling as he heard the conversations taking place in the room above. At hearing how lovely Christine looked he couldn't resist anymore. He had to see for himself. As if reading his mind a voice broke through the silence "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. Plus it's tradition" Erik turned and smirked "You should know by now Raoul, that I don't concern myself with tradition." As if to say the subject wasn't open for further discussion he turned and walked off. Raoul just shook his head. How the two men had even managed to reach the somewhat uneasy truce that they had would forever remain a mystery to everyone.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --

Erik quickly made his way through the labyrinth that was the opera house cellars and was soon standing behind the mirror that allowed him entrance into his beloved's room. He stood silently hidden in the shadows behind the mirror and watched. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was nothing less than stunning. She truly looked to be the angel he always knew her to be. It took all his will power to keep from rushing in there now taking her in his arms and telling her what a vision she made. Instead he settled on listening to the conversation taking place within the room. Marie and Meg were lavishing Christine with complements and telling her how happy they were for her. As she was listening to the other two Christine had turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, not knowing she was looking right at Erik. It was at that moment all the hope she had ever given him faded away into nothing. She looked frightened and he noticed that her hand was trembling as she reached up to touch one of the roses in her hair. What he wouldn't give to know her thoughts! Erik prayed that he was just imaging things and that his angel wasn't having second thoughts. His fears were not eased when Marie and Meg both walked over and to her and asked what was troubling her. "I just need a moment…" was all she said before rushing out the room. No longer able to stand it Erik pushed open the mirror and looked to the remaining women in the room. Meg took a few steps backward. Though she knew Erik meant no harm she was still more than a little intimidated by his presence. Erik noticed this reaction and would have normally been slightly pleased. Not that he wanted the young woman to fear him but neither did he want her to think him soft or a pushover. His beloved Christine was the only one permitted to see his softer side. He turned his gaze to Marie who appeared to be just as confused as he was. "Marie, what has happened?" he said in a very demanding voice that caused her to stiffen. "I'm not sure but I shall go find out." As she started out the door Meg walked behind her and declared "I'll go with you." Marie shook her head. "No dear. You go on down and help Raoul finish getting things ready." As both women hurried off Erik silently followed Marie, though something told him that she knew he was there.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --

Christine rushed on the opera stage and fell to her knees, taking several deep breaths that shook her small frame. Tears threatened to spill over as she sat there talking to herself. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I don't even know if I'll be a good wife. I really don't know how to raise a family." This thought scared her more and her body began to shake more as her breaths became deeper and more ragged. She let out a cry of despair and fell to the floor. This was how Marie found her. Her heart broke at the sight of the woman she had come to love as a daughter. She walked forward and sat beside Christine. She pulled the sobbing woman into a gentle hug "Whatever is the matter? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Christine calmed herself enough to speak softly "I'm scared. What if I'm not ready for this? I've never really had someone to show me how to be a good wife. What about children? How can I be sure I'd be a good mother? I'm not sure how to raise a family. I love Erick so much Marie! I want to be the perfect wife for him. How can I be sure I will please him and not let him down? Oh it'd break my heart to know I wasn't a good wife." Marie just sat there and hugged Christine as she voiced all her fears. "My dear, you have all the makings of a wonderful wife and mother. You have no need to be so worried. Erik adores you just as you are. He's told me many times how amazed he his that you love him as you do. I can promise you that he will be very pleased having you as his wife. I can think of nothing he wants more. I've seen the way you two look at each other. You have so much love for one another. That alone is going to get the two of you through so much. As for being a good mother I know you will do everything in your power to make sure your children have lots of love and care. I have no doubts that you'll do just fine."

Erik had been watching everything from the shadows. How could his angel ever think she would not be a good wife? She was everything he had ever wanted and her love had changed him more than she could ever know. It was because of her that he knew what it meant to love another and because of her he never again would be the phantom of the opera. Deciding to talk some much needed sense into his bride he walked forward and took her into his arms and held her close. Marie decided to take this moment and give the couple privacy. Christine would be just fine now that Erik was there so she left to help Meg and Raoul.

Erik reached out and brushed away Christine's tears and kissed her tenderly. He tilted her head gently so that her eyes were locked with his. "Love, what's all this talk about being afraid you would not make a good wife?" Christine sighed softly and snuggled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Just being held by him made her feel better and by now she had stopped shaking so much. "I just want to you to happy with me as your wife." She began softly. "You deserve someone who can bring to life all those secret dreams of yours that you spoke of when we first meet." Erik smiled at her recollection of his dreams of beauty and heaven. He fingers lightly played through her hair as he spoke "Listen to me angel, you are those dreams. The day you said you would be my wife is the day you brought those dreams to life. I could never ask or want for anything more than your love which I don't doubt having. I love you just as you are and in my mind you will be a wonderful wife." At that he began to sing to her. "Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning." Christine smiled as she looked into her angel's eyes and sang the next line with him. "Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you." Suddenly all Christine's fears vanished and seem rather silly. Seeing that she understood Erik drew Christine close and they shared a kiss filled with all the passion and love that the shared for each other. When finally the two parted Christine smiled brightly. "Shall we go get married now my love?" Erik couldn't resist laughing at her sudden change in moods. "Yes beloved. I think we've waited far too long." Christine smiled and nodded her agreement.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --

Erik and Christine were met with smiles when they finally joined the others in Erik's lair. Even the priest was already there and waiting. He smiled and asked the two to come forward and after exchanging rings and saying their vows Erik and Christine were pronounced husband and wife.


End file.
